varnas_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Interaction skills
These skills are used in order to manipulate environment and other characters in a specific way. Each skill has a basic value that depends on governing attributes. In order to use a skill player must roll a d10 and add the result to his/her skill level. If the sum is higher or equal to the DC (difficulty check which represents, well... Difficulty of the task at hand. It is usually set by the GM, but i will present some examples at the bottom of the page to get the main picture) then the test is passed and skill is successfully used. Otherwise it is failed. Bellow is a list of various interaction skills. By every skill there are a number of attributes written which represent the formula which is used to count the starting level of the skill. It represents each individual's natural ability to perform certain tasks. Note that natural skill level can not be higher than 6 (for example character can not become a professional alchemist without receiving a proper training no matter how otherwise smart he is). Acrobatics (=Dex). Acrobatics is the performance of extraordinary feats of balance, agility, and motor coordination. Balance (=Dex). This skill is used in order to avoid knock downs or avoid falling down/loosing balance when walking on narrow or unsteady surfaces. Bluff (= Charm). An attempt to deceive someone into believing that one can or is going to do something. In other words- lying. While all 3 skills (bluff, diplomacy, intimidate) are used for making other individuals do or say what you want. Players should be aware that different characters are susceptible to different types of manipulation. For example a veteran warrior my not be easily intimidated while a lowly bureucrat just might see your point of view, with the help of diplomacy and a little gift. Channel. (=Will). Channeling is a specific type of meditation or ritual that let's characters actively restore mana. In order to "channel" player has 1) decide what kind of dice is going to be used to make a roll (d3, d4, d6, d8, d10, d20..) Then make a roll and compare the result with "channel" skill level. If result is higher then attempt is failed, no mana restored. If result is the same or lower, then the portion of mana, equal to the result rolled is restored. Detect traps (=Per). Diplomacy '''(=½ x Int + ½ Charm). Diplomacy is the art and practice of conducting negotiations. '''Haggling (=1/3 Wisdom + 1/3 Charm + 1/3 Int), or bargaining is a type of negotiation in which the buyer and seller of a good or service dispute the price which will be paid and the exact nature of the transaction that will take place. Hide (=Dex- 1/3 T). Together with "sneaking" skill it represents characters stealth. While sneaking is silent movement, hiding represents ability to "meld" with environment. It is used for remaining unseen, for example while laying in ambush or waiting in shadows for a guard to pass by. Intimidate ( 1/3 Str + 1/3 T + 1/3 Charm). It is intentional behavior that would cause a person to fear for injury or harm. A scared individual is more likely to give needed information... Or his valuables. Learning (=½Wisdom+ ½Int). Learning is a general ability to absorb new information and obtain other skills. It is usually used in order to reach maximum effectiveness while improving oneself with a teacher or reading specific books/scrolls. Listening (= Spot). Characters with high "listening" skill may detect and recognise faint sounds that are made by creatures or machines without having to see them. Lockpicking ( ½ Dex+ ½ Int). It is an ability to manipulate and open various locks without using the original key, although special lockpicking instruments are needed for the task. Lore (=Wisdom). Lore represents characters general education and understanding of wide spectrum of things, especially those related to academic/magical field. Mechanincs ( ½ x Dex + ½ Int). Used for disabling traps, and manipulating other mechanisms. Medicine (=Int). Represents characters ability to grant first aid and basic knowledge about anatomy and physiology. Used to stop conditions such as bleeding, deep wound and together with alchemy- various diseases. Also a character who sustained physical damage and was not treated properly does regenerate HP at a slow rate. Usually first check is made in order to evaluate the wound/disease and second for treating it. Wounded characters that are treated have an 33% increased healing rate, although additional medical supplies like special ointments may increase regeneration rate further. Pickpocket '''(Dex= T). It is a form of larceny that involves the stealing of money or other valuables from the person of a victim without their noticing the theft at the time. Usefull but risky. '''Resist pain (=T). It does what it says it does. Resist poison (=T). Same here. Sneaking (=Dex- 1/3 T). Sneaking is an ability to move silently and remain undetected. Spot '''(=Per). This skill is used to see things that are supposed to be hidden or notice something earlier than others. '''Taunt (=½Str + ½Wi). A taunt is a battle cry, a method in hand-to-hand combat, sarcastic remark, gesture, or insult intended to demoralize the recipient, or to anger them and encourage reactionary behaviors without thinking. In game it is usually used to draw enemie's attention from a, say, vulnerable ally to oneself. With highet "Taunt" skill character may even try to reduce opponents combat effectiveness or provoce to act hastily Track '''(=½ Per + ½ Wis). Mostly used by rangers and bounty hunters. Used for following someone or something by examining signs left by them. '''Use magic device (UMD) (=½ Int + ½ Wis). Describes general knowledge about magical items or just magical intuition that helps to use unindentified magical devices successfully. *For orientation some DCs will be displayed as an example of check difficulty: Child's play 1-5; Tourist 6-9; Normal 10-13; Challenging 14-17; Difficult 18-21; Hard 22-25; Serious [ 23-29]; Master 30-33; Inhuman 34-….